Episode 2-95
Near Rindhallow, Kubera equips his armor. Sagara muses that they won't need to bother with Eloth now; they only need to destroy Rindhallow in order to call an unknown individual back. Parr delivers Teo's meal, then reports back to Zard that she is still downhearted but at least eating. Clari is apologetic to Zard since he has to deal with her being affected by emotional resonance twice now, the first time during the N0 Cataclysm. Zard wonders if the Sura who attacked and flooded the city was Gandharva himself, and why Agni remains silent about what happened. He concludes that the best they can do is to wait for the God to give them an answer. At the Earth temple, Siera is unhappy that this situation has put them back to the way they were before the Cataclysm—depending on the Gods to fix their problems instead of collaborating among themselves to find solutions. Lutz is concerned that a priest of all people would say something like that, and goes on to discuss Asha and her 29 homicides: a horrible thing in of itself, but when looking at the greater picture, she's saved many more lives in Atera, and has the great potential of saving even more when the Sura attack again. Lutz is willing to bury the past for the sake of the future. At night outside their lodgings, Ran meets up with Asha to discuss why she always behaves in a polite and respectful manner except when Leez was around. Did she speak to Riche so harshly because of Leez? Asha offers to leave their company by tomorrow if he prefers not to stay with someone like her. Yuta, eavesdropping from a rooftop somewhere, smiles at Asha's words. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * This is the first time we have a good look at God Kubera's armor. However, the series already showed the silhouettes: ** In a messenger's thoughts when Leez was at the Temple of Earth. ** In Asha's flashback. ** In Siera's thoughts. ** Leez is also shown apparently holding the spear in one of the Insights. * It is unclear who Sagara is trying to call back after destroying Rindhallow, but this whole plan is related to Ananta: in a previous chapter, she said that God Kubera would be abandoning Ananta twice if he backs out. * The series mentioned early on that humans created a society without divine interference after the gods left. What's more, the humans were apparently nothing but grateful when the suras and gods left. This chapter reveals that indeed, prior to the Cataclysm, humans depended on the gods for governance. Some humans, like Siera right now, may not have approved of the oppression. However, this may also explain the current governance system: after the gods left, their past responsibilities naturally fell onto those who used to be closest to them: the priests and magicians. * We later learn that Yuta can use Insight when his eyes turn blue-green, though it isn't clear what purpose they serve here. See spoiler section of chapter 2-110. * This is the last chapter of the arc, "Taboo." It could refer to: ** Yuta's changing mentality as well as his not-so-innocent feelings for Leez. ** How by revealing that she can use hoti visnu, Asha became the center of unwanted attention. ** Teo being confronted on the fact that she was tricked by an accomplice of the suras. ** Everything surrounding Asha's murders: the information uncovered by Riche, Ran also learning of these murders, Saha On realizing that the other AA magicians, including his fiance, may be murder accomplices. Finally, Lutz deciding that he'll help Asha bury the past for the greater good. ** Asha discussing with Yuta about guilt (or the lack, thereof) when killing those of the same species. ** Parr and Zard deciding to wait for Agni to provide an answer, while on the other hand, Siera laments that humans have reverted to their dependence on gods. 2-95 Sagara.png|she's baaack 2-95 Asha decides to leave.png|later, Ran 2-95 Yuta smiling.png|later, Asha References